Unraveling
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Lilly and Jackson are both in relationships, both happy…or so they thought. On a stormy night, they’re stuck together at the Stewart’s and that night, everything will change as the threads of their lives unravel
1. Chapter 1

Unraveling

Summary: Lilly and Jackson are both in relationships, both happy…or so they thought. On a stormy night, they're stuck together at the Stewart's and that night, everything will change as the threads of their lives begin to unravel.

POV: Lilly

Timeline: Alternate Universe (Jackson is 18, Lilly and Miley are 16)

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter One

Miley and Mr. Stewart were gone for the night. Miley, as Hannah Montana, was getting a Grammy tonight. I, as Lola, couldn't make it this time, despite how much I really wanted to go. I had a game to cheer at. With Hannah's ever growing fame, Miley was getting busier and busier. So, when the time came, I joined the Cheerleading Squad again, making the Varsity team.

Miley insisted I go to the game, which I did. Very begrudgingly. But I did get to see my boyfriend, Rich, who played defense. That was a plus. The game was tense and the guys played well. But we lost again. We hadn't won a game all season. Rich was mad and left after the game. He didn't even say good-bye to me. _Typical._ I thought, angry, as I headed to my car.

I headed over to Miley's house, where her older brother Jackson was waiting. We planned on watching the Grammy's together. By the time I got to the house, dark clouds were gathering. I hurried inside as the down pour started.

Cursing, I shut the door quickly behind me and stood, soaking wet in the doorway just off the kitchen. Jackson came down the stairs and saw me standing there; his expression was a mix of amusement and sympathy.

"You look like a soaking wet dog." He informed me.

I shot him a death glare. "Shut up and get me a towel."

"Yes, ma'am." He said in his drawl.

As he went back upstairs, I took of my shoes and socks. On the TV in the living room, the Grammy's came back from commercial.

"Hey, Jackson!" I called.

"Yeah?!" He called back.

"Did Miley win yet?" I asked.

He appeared on the landing, brandishing two towels.

"No, not yet." He informed me, "They only got through best song of the year in the rock category."

"Ahh." I pulled my hair out of my customary rubber bands and shook it out, sprinkling Jackson with water.

"Yeah." He said, tossing a towel at me, "Definitely a dog."

"Hey!" I cried, "I'd like to think I'm cuter than a dog."

Jackson gave me a once over. And I had to admit, with hair matted to my head, eyeliner and mascara running; any dog would be tons cuter than me. He smiled at me as I towel-dried my hair.

"I have to say, you are way cuter than a dog."

I smiled graciously. "You're sweet. Thanks Jackson."

"Welcome, Lils." Jackson said as he sat down at the couch, "How was the game?" He asked after a moments pause.

I put on my "game day" smile and clasped my hands together.

"We sucked!" I said in my cheering voice, putting one hand on my hip and raising the other straight up in the air.

Jackson laughed and shook his head. I smiled at him. My cheerleading outfit was sticking to me. It was way uncomfortable. I needed to get out of my outfit, so I headed up stairs.

"Lemme know when Miley's on!" I called over my shoulder.

"Alright!" He called back.

I went into Miley's room and into her bathroom. I stripped off my wet clothes and hung them over the shower curtain rod. I found a towel and wrapped it around my body. I had some spare clothes stashed in a duffle for when I spent the night that was in a corner of the Miley closet. I was about to head out of the room when the lights went off.

I stopped dead in my tracks and I heard a loud _thunk_ and Jackson swearing downstairs.

"Are you okay?" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled back, "I just lost a fight with the coffee table."

I heard some more slamming noises coming from downstairs. I remained where I was, I didn't want to risk tripping and getting hurt.

"Lilly?" Jackson called.

"Yeah?"

"I found a candle and I'm coming upstairs."

"Did ya ever hear of a flashlight?"

"I can't find one. I think they're in the basement." His voice was getting closer.

The door to Miley's room opened and Jackson appeared, his face illuminated by a small flicker of candle light. I looked down self consciously as I tried to convince myself that Jackson seeing me in a towel (and nothing else) was no big deal. He made his way over to me.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, stopping just in front of me.

"No." I answered, looking up into his face.

My heart began to race as I saw his eyes trail down my body. When his eyes met mine, they were dark and glinting with a hint of something. It made me shiver. Not even my boyfriend had ever looked at me like that.

"Jackson." I whispered, bringing my hand up to his face and touching his cheek.

I kept my eyes open as he brought his face down to mine and his lips brushed against mine. Heat flushed through me and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. Our kiss was short and chaste, an innocent touch of the lips. We parted and I looked into his eyes and a strange feeling washed over me.

I was in love with Jackson. Deep down, I knew I always had been. But I also knew what we were doing was wrong. But I didn't want to stop it. I wanted him, wanted to be his. He took my hand and led me out of the room and down the hall to his room.

Once we got inside, he set the candle down on his dresser and wrapped his arms around my waist. I went up on my toes and kissed him, putting everything I had in it. He kissed me back and walked us over to the bed. He broke the kiss and placed me down on the mattress, positioning himself on top of me. I loved him and I would be his, even if it was just for the night.

We took our time, enjoying each kiss. I reached up and tugged on the hem of Jackson's t-shirt and he broke our kiss. He took his shirt off and tossed it off into the darkness. I brought my hands to his shoulders and then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. I felt his hardness through his shorts and couldn't help kissing him eagerly.

Jackson paused again, this time removing his shorts, so that the only thing between us was my towel and his boxers.

"Jackson." I whispered, my eyes meeting his.

His eyes were serious, intense. He kissed me gently and tenderly as he undid the towel and opened it, leaving me exposed to his gaze. I felt self-conscious and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Lilly." Jackson murmured, "You're beautiful."

I opened my eyes and he was looking at me with everything that was left unsaid. His lips found mine and left me breathless. We resumed sharing passionate kisses, his hands exploring my body, driving me crazy. Somewhere in the midst of it, his boxers were removed and we were completely naked. I gasped as our bodies touched, skin to skin. It was the most sensual feeling I had ever experienced. I reached out and touched him, grasped his hardness.

"Lilly…is this…" Jackson started.

I stopped him, putting my finger to his lips.

"Make love to me, Jackson." I told him.

He looked into my eyes, smiled, and moved off me. I heard him open his nightstand drawer and the rustle of foil. He returned to me, a condom in between his fingers. I smiled at him, grateful. We kissed and sealed our fate as the candle burned out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke, hours later, and was deliciously sore. I had fallen asleep in Jackson's arms, my head on his chest. I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." I replied.

"That was amazing." Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, it was."

He looked sad suddenly and I touched his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This can't happen again." His voice was quiet, "For so many reasons…"

He stopped and shook his head.

"But?" I encouraged.

A slight smile played upon his lips. "But not because I don't want it too."

I smiled back. "I know what you mean."

Silence fell between us. It was a good silence. I idly stroked his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that being his, just for the night, was what I really wanted.

I awoke with a jolt, feeling confused. _When did I even fall asleep?_ I wondered as I sat up. Jackson was gone. I pushed back the covers and got out of his bed. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only after midnight. I walked blindly down the hall to Miley's room and turned on the light. It actually turned on, blinding me further with its bright glare. Evidently, the power had come back on sometime between eight and now.

I found my bag of clothes and put on my pajamas; a grey cheerleading t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. My stomach growled and it hit me just how hungry I was. I headed downstairs and found Jackson in the kitchen. Evidently, he was hungry too. He was making a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hey." I greeted him softly.

"Hey." He turned and smiled at me, "Hungry?"

"You know it." I winked, "I certainly worked up an appetite."

He chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine. He removed the sandwich from the pan and put it on a plate. Jackson gestured to it with the spatula.

"It's all yours. I'll make another one."

I walked over to him and grabbed the sandwich. I took a bite and was instantly happy. Yay food! I continued to eat and watched Jackson as he made his sandwich, taking everything in.

"Have you heard anything from Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered, nodding, as he put his sandwich in the pan, "She texted me a little while ago and said she and Dad were going to be staying at the Ritz in the city until the morning."

"Ah."

I took another bite. I was glad that they would be gone until later. It gave me more time with Jackson and more time to figure out what was going to happen between us now. I walked over and sat on the couch, finishing up my sandwich as I crossed the room. I found my phone on the coffee table and picked it up. I had no calls, no texts, and no voicemails. With a sigh, I shut off my phone. I stared at the small phone in my hand and thought of Rich. I never thought I could ever cheat on him.

And I had. Without a second thought. And I didn't regret it one bit. Jackson brought me out of my thoughts as he sat down beside me.

"What do we do now, Lils?" he asked.

"Pretend that it never happened." I answered sadly.

"Besides that."

I looked at him, my brows furrowed.

"What else is there?"

"I know that we can't go back to normal. Not after what we did."

"I know that, too, Jackson." I shook my head, "But we have to try to do the best we can…although, I don't know if I can."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. "Same here."

"Then let's just _be_. Just for the rest of the morning. Then we'll figure out how to act as we go." I said, hoping I didn't sound desperate.

He nodded, leaned in, and kissed me. It was long, deep, and I ached for more.

"I'm going to miss doing that." He whispered.

"Me too." I confessed.

"What a tangled web we've weaved, Truscott."

"Tell me about it."

Jackson stood and extended his hands to me. I placed my hands in his and he pulled me, gently, to my feet. He led me back upstairs and into his room. We curled up in his bed, holding each other like it was the last night on earth.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Earth to Lilly!" Miley said, poking me in the arm, "Ya there?"

"Um, ow." I rubbed my arm, "You poke really hard."

"That's what growing up with an older brother does." She answered with a grin.

I continued to rub my arm as we walked down the hall to the cafeteria for lunch. We found our table, where Oliver, Jake, and Rich were all waiting. During their "time apart" as we now called it, Jake had manned up, and Miley began to date him again when he had returned from shooting his latest season of _Zombie High_. I was glad. Jake was the only guy she had truly fallen hard for. And he treated her like gold. And on the plus, Jake was more tolerable now that he was more mature.

I sat down beside Rich and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey babe." He placed a kiss on my temple.

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"Aw." Jake and Miley said in unison, resting their heads together.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You two are ones to talk."

They laughed. I leaned against Rich and sighed. I didn't feel like eating today.

"Lilly?" Rich said suddenly, "What are you doing tonight?"

Tonight was Friday and Miley and I had a Hannah thing tonight. We were going to Jake's season two release party for his show.

"I have plans with Miley." I answered, "Sorry, babe."

He nodded.

"That's cool." He said, "You two have fun. Jeremy's having a keg party tonight and I'm going to go."

I cringed. I hated it when he went to those parties. When he drank, he drank a lot. He was getting smashed more and more lately. I couldn't stand being with him when he was drunk.

"Have fun." I answered, "I'll miss you."

Those last words sounded so forced to me that I'm surprised that he didn't notice. The bell rang, dismissing lunch. Rich kissed me good bye and we went our separate ways. Jake and Miley kissed too, and went their ways. Miley hooked her arm through mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice worried, "You've been acting kinda down lately."

"I'm fine." I told her, "I'm just tired."

She nodded. "Of Rich?"

I stopped in my tracks. I forgot that she could read me like a book. I hoped my guilt wouldn't read across my face.

"No." I said, "I just…I hate it when he drinks."

She nodded. And I, honestly, was tired of not being with Jackson. I missed the feel of his skin, the touch of his lips, and what it felt like to be in his arms. I ached for him and I wondered if he felt the same way.

Hours later, Miley and I were up in her room in the Hannah Closet, finishing getting ready. I had decided on a bright purple wig, a black corset that laced in the front, and a brocade mini skirt. I was putting my finishing touches, such as a studded bracelet, and a choker necklace. I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom, checking out my reflection in mirror.

I had chosen to ditch my short wigs for longer wigs a couple of months ago. I was still getting use to it. But I liked the look better. Satisfied, I exited the bathroom and Miley's room. I went down stairs and found Jackson in the kitchen. He was on the phone with his newest girl. Bella, I think her name was.

When he saw me, he stopped in mid-sentence, and gawked. I smiled at him. He blinked and snapped back to his conversation, sounding flustered. I laughed softly and sat down on the couch. Jackson finished his conversation, hung up, and came over to me.

"Lilly…" His eyes roamed up my body, "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Jackson." I said, smiling.

I looked him over. He was dressed nicely in long pants and a button up shirt with a white tank underneath. He looked really yummy.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He grinned and popped his collar, giving me a saucy wink.

My mouth went dry and a familiar feeling of lust swept over me. I wanted him so bad that I was craving his touch. I got up and stood in front of him. I touched his face, cupping his cheek in my hand. He brought his hand up to mine and started to lean in when we heard footsteps on the stairs.

We broke apart as Miley appeared at the landing. She was dressed in her Hannah wig, leather pants and a white corset.

"Y'all ready?" she asked.

"Yes indeedy!" I replied, walking over to her and linking arms with her.

It was time to party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The release party was amazing. There were tons of celebrities, lots of food, lots of dancing, and lots of pictures. Flashbulbs were going off like strobe lights around the club. Miley, Jake, Jackson, and I spent most of our time on the floor, dancing to anything the DJ threw out; 80s, 90s, Rock, Rap, R & B, even a super-remixed version of the _Zombie High_ theme song.

My feet, encased in three-inch heels (with super cute laces that criss-crossed up my legs) began to hurt shortly after hour two of our dancing. I danced my way over to Miley and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm taking a break!"

She nodded and I left the dance floor. Jackson followed after, joining me at a semi-quiet table toward the back of the club.

"You okay, Lils?" he asked as he sat down.

I nodded, smiled. "I can't feel my feet."

He laughed, happiness lighting his features. I felt a smile, large and idiotic, cross my lips. It was then that I realized I was so far gone for this boy. He was like a drug and I was dying for another fix. I could never go back to how we were, could no longer pretend. I needed him and I would do whatever I had to do to have him.

"How are you doing?" I asked, forcing myself to stop grinning.

"I'm a little tired." He answered.

"Yeah." I agreed and saw Miley enthusiastically dancing to a remixed version of her own song _Rock Star_, "I don't know how she does it."

"She's always been like that." Jackson said, smiling in remembrance, "She stops when she drops."

He stopped, stretched. I sighed.

"I'm ready to head home." He sighed, "Come with me?"

"Sure." I said, "I'm beat."

"I'll go tell Miles." He said, getting up and disappearing into the crowd.

I watched after him, wondering what I was going to do. I was going to be alone with him and I wasn't too sure I could control myself. He owned my heart, claimed my body, and consumed my mind. And I knew, if I didn't let him know that, I'd regret it. Jackson appeared a minute later and returned to the table side.

He extended his hand to me and helped me to my feet. His hand entwined with mine as he led me out the back door and to the limo. Thankfully, all the paparazzi were still in the front of the club, waiting to see more celebrities that were yet to arrive. We got inside and Jackson instructed the driver to take the back way home. The driver nodded and rolled up the divider.

Jackson got comfortable in the corner seat while I chose to sit in the middle. Once the limo got moving, I made a choice. Either let him know how I felt, or forever be miserable. I chose to let him know. I got up and straddled his lap.

"Lilly!" his eyes were surprised, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Jackson, I told you I can't just let things go back to normal. I've been missing you so bad, it's killing me." I told him, meeting his gaze, "I can't just pretend nothing happened between us and I certainly can't forget it."

His eyes darkened with a hint of lust and I felt him growing hard.

He brought his hands around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

"How do you think I feel?" he demanded, "Seeing you dressed like this…I can't get the image of you in my bed out of my head. It's been driving me crazy all week…"

I brought my lips to his, cutting him off. Our kiss was hot, frantic, consuming. My hands unbuttoned his shirt, flinging it open, mentally cursing that he was wearing that tank top underneath. I brought my hands underneath the shirt, desperate to feel his skin.

Jackson slipped his hand underneath my skirt and into my panties. I gasped and moaned, breaking our kiss and letting my head fall back. Hot damn, he was good. He took the opportunity to remove my choker and kiss my exposed neck. I shivered and brought my head back up. Jackson looked at me and smiled. He removed his and from under my skirt, reached up and took off my wig, which I instinctively tried to grab.

"I have wig hair." I explained as he gave me a weird look.

"Well, I want to be with you, not Lola." He answered.

"Ah." I let the wig fall to the floor.

He kissed me again, passionate and thoroughly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every touch, every kiss. We moved to the floor of the limo and stripped off what we could of each other's clothes. We didn't end up getting very far. I was wound up and ready but we were on their street.

The time the limo stopped and we struggled back into our clothes. I cursed, unhappy. Lights were on in the Stewart house, signaling that Robbie Ray was home. We got out of the limo and went into the house, attempting to act normal.

"Hey kids." He greeted us from the kitchen, "How was the party?"

"G-great." Jackson answered, running his hand through his hair, "Danced, ate, visited. All in all a great night."

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding, "It was great!"

"Hey, Lilly," Jackson said suddenly, "Want to check out this new surf board I got the other day?"

"Sure." I replied, "Good night, Mr. Stewart."

Jackson grabbed my hand and we headed upstairs. Jackson pulled me into his room and shut the door behind us. He moved me against the wall and kissed me. We broke apart, needing air. The two of us moved to the bed and smiled between labored breaths. We moved frantically, fumbling around as we worked to take off each others clothes.

"Take me, Jackson." I demanded and groaned, "God, I can't get enough of you."

"Amen to that." He said, taking me at my word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was an adulteress. I might as well have a giant "A" on my chest. I did have a giant "SHS" on my chest though. I was at cheerleading practice, donned in one of my cheerleading t-shirts. Practice was almost finished and I was chatting with Amber about our new cheer. Once I had it down, we went through the routine. Though, my mind was miles away.

Jackson was on my mind more than ever. It was such sweet torture. I cart wheeled, then landed doing the splits as our routine came to an end. Yay! Practice was over for the evening and I had "Date Night/Movie Night" at Miley's. Jake and Rich were coming over and we were going to marathon the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

I left the school and headed over to the Stewart's beach house. My heart flipped as I saw Jackson's car still in the driveway. He was supposed to have a date tonight. Gah! Now what? I would be with my boyfriend and lover under one roof. How awkward!

I went inside and found Jackson on the couch. I hurried over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Last I checked," he snarked, "I lived here."

"I know that, dummy." I replied, snarking back, "You're supposed to be on a date with Bella."

"Well, Bella has the flu." Jackson stood suddenly, "And now, I get to see you and _Rich_" he sneered his name, "be all lovey-dovey right in front of me."

I stood and followed him as he walked into the kitchen. "Wait…are you jealous?"

Jackson stopped, turned. His eyes were dark. He took a step toward me. I took one backward. My back hit the counter and I gasped slightly. He closed the space between us and stood so close our bodies touched. I moaned quietly. This was hot. I couldn't believe he was turning me on, in the kitchen, when in an hour, my boyfriend would be here. I was so going to hell. But it was a good way to go.

"Of course I'm jealous, Lilly." He replied, his voice low, "As far as I'm concerned…you're mine."

We heard footsteps approaching and broke apart. Miley appeared at the foot of the steps. Jackson cast a glance at me and went outside. I sighed and went over to Miley. She gave me a funny look.

"Is everythin' okay down here?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied, "Your brother is being a butt though."

"He always is." Miley replied, "Let's make ourselves pretty...er, for our dates."

"Sounds wonderful." I answered, linking arms with her and heading upstairs.

Soon, almost too soon for me, our boys were here. We chilled on the couch downstairs enjoying the joys of the insane Captain Jack Sparrow. I had seen Jackson once since our confrontation in the kitchen. He had glared at Rich, who was oblivious, and disappeared upstairs. Around midnight, the marathon was over and the boys went home. Miley and I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Within minutes of lying down, Miley was unconscious. I lay awake on the opposite end of her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Despite the fact I had a decent night with my boyfriend; Jackson was the only thing I could think of. With a soft groan, I got out of bed and went down the hall to Jackson's room. I knocked softly and quickly before I opened the door and went inside.

Jackson was laying on his bed, listening to his iPod. He sat up as I entered the room and removed his earphones from his ears.

"Lilly." He said softly, "What are you doing in here?"

"I missed you." I joined him on the bed, sitting beside him, "I can't keep doing this."

A sad look crossed his face. "Being with me?"

"Being with _him_."

A look of joy crossed his face and it melted my heart. He took my hand and kissed it.

"_Him_ being here almost killed me tonight." Jackson confessed with a sigh.

"Me too." I leaned forward and kissed Jackson's cheek, "What are we going to do, Jackson?"

"I don't know, Lils." He replied.

I thought about Rich. I had cheated on him. Many times and that was that. And deep down, I realized that I didn't really care. In the past couple of weeks, he was getting more and more distant and easily angry. Even tonight, he was distant. He acted so childish that I wondered, on many occasions, why I was even with him. It dawned on me then, that ever since I had had sex with him, our relationship had deteriorated. _Why am I only seeing the light now?_ I wondered, shaking my head. And now that I saw the light, what was I going to do about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson asked, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Rich." I admitted, "And how I'm really beginning not to like him."

I ran my hands through my hair, and raised my eyes toward the ceiling.

"I'm so…fucked!" I groaned, "I don't know what to do, Jackson."

He touched my chin, turned my face in his direction. His eyes were so serious.

"I know the feeling." He said, "I feel the same way about Bella. But we just can't end things so abruptly."

I nodded in agreement.

"Let's give it a couple of days and then do it." I suggested.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Then what about us?" I asked.

Jackson smiled and slipped in hand in mine.

"We will be together." He said, "Officially and out in the open."

Joy soared through me. I through my arms around his neck and we fell back on the bed. He unbuttoned my nightshirt and let it drop to the floor. I removed his t-shirt and tossed it across the room. He laughed and rolled us over. We kissed some more, happy little kisses, then deep passionate kisses.

We finished undressing and we made love over and over until I was laughing with delirium and joy. Jackson smiled at me and kissed my head. I cuddled up to his chest and quieted down.

"Lilly." Jackson murmured.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm in love with you."

I looked up at him and met his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too, Jackson."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, then broke apart and sighed.

"I should probably get back." I said softly.

"Unfortunately." He agreed.

I kissed him one more time. "See you in the morning."

"I can't wait."

I left his room and crept back down into Miley's room and got back into bed. I drifted off to sleep, a happy smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The days crept by slowly. Every time I was with Rich, I tried so hard not to recoil at his touch. I was going to end it today, after school. I had everything planned out and then, somehow, I ended up going to a party with him. Miley and Jake joined us, thankfully. I didn't like partying much and Rich loved to get wasted at every one we went to.

This party was no different. The minute we walked in the door, he started drinking. He passed me a Wine Cooler, which I didn't touch. Though, I ended up carrying it with me through out Rich's team mate, Mike's house. People were everywhere; drinking, dancing, and laughing. I had lost track of Miley and Jake. Rich led me upstairs, where the rest of his team mates were in the entertainment room playing video games.

I rolled my eyes, bored. Rich sat down and joined them. _Wonderful_. I thought, leaning against the wall. Miley popped in the room with Jake and saved me from my boredom. Miley stole me away and we headed downstairs while Jake joined the boys. Now with Miley, I was starting to have fun. We danced and played pool. My night was looking up!

A few hours later, I sat on the couch, drinking a pop. Rich appeared in front of me.

"Heys, Lils…I've been lookin' for you."

Agh. He was plastered.

"I've been right here." I replied, looking around for Miley or Jake.

Neither of them were around. _Shit._

"Hey, come wit me." He said.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to sees you. I hasn't seen you all night."

"Well, join me." I said.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Rich leaned closer to me and I nearly gagged. He absolutely reeked of alcohol. It was so disgusting. He tried to kiss me and I leaned away. As I leaned back, he got on top of me. I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him off me. For some reason, he was heavier when drunk.

"What are you doing?" I cried, "Get off me!"

"You're my girlfriend." He replied, "I can do what I want to you."

Anger rushed through me and I fought to get him off me. I couldn't believe that he was going to try to rape me in a full room of people. His hands groped me, hard. I knew I'd have bruises by tomorrow. I growled and kicked him in the nuts. Rich collapsed and I pushed him off me. He fell on the floor with a heavy thud. I stood and looked down at him as his face turned was pink to scarlet.

"We're _over!"_ I yelled at him, "Over!"

I stormed off and tried to find Miley and Jake. I needed to get out of here and away from him fast. By the time I found Miley and Jake in the back yard, I was near tears. Miley saw me and instantly put her arm around me.

"Lilly?!" she cried, "What's wrong?"

"Rich tried to force himself on me. I broke up with him." I managed to get out before breaking into tears.

"Let's get you out of here." Jake said, his eyes sympathetic.

We headed back through the house and Rich get to his feet and got in our way. Jake stepped forward and stared him down.

"Move." He told him.

"This isn't about you." Rich replied, "This is about that slut."

"I can handle this." I said, being brave.

I stepped forward. And hoped to God this situation couldn't get worse. I put up my brave face and mustered up the courage to speak.

"You need help, Rich." I informed him, "Some serious help. And if you ever come near me again, I will hurt you."

Within a split second, he slapped me across the face. My face burned from where he hit me and I felt something warm travel down my cheek. I raised my hand and touched my face. My touch stung and my hand came back smeared with blood. Before I could react, Miley stepped forward and punched him in the nose. Blood burst from his face and he fell to his knees.

"If ya eva go near her again, you'll hafta deal wit' me." Miley said, her voice angry, and with her anger, her accent coming out in its entirety.

"Stoopid binch." Rich attempted to curse, his broken nose making it nearly impossible.

Jake and Miley stepped up next to me, one on each side. Miley wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Thank you." I said to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"What else are best friends for?" she replied.

The car ride back to Miley's was quiet. All I could think about was Jackson and how badly I just wanted to be in his arms. We pulled up into the driveway and I got out of the back seat. Jake came around the front and opened the door for Miley. She got out and linked arms with me as we walked into the house.

Jackson was in the kitchen when we got inside.

"Hey guys. How was the par---" He stopped as he saw my face, "Oh, sweet nibblets, Lilly! What happened to your face?"

"Rich tried to rape me, then hit me." I told him.

He looked distraught and angry and I couldn't help but cross to him and wrapped my arms around him. His arms locked around me and I rested my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my hair.

"I'll kill him." Jackson said, venomously.

"Well, I kicked him in the nuts and Miley broke his nose."

"It's how we do it in the South." Her voice floated up from behind us.

Oh, yeah. She and Jake were still there. I looked at them and they stared back, curious looks on their faces.

"Oh. Hi." I said to them, not moving away from Jackson.

"When did this happen?" Miley asked, eyebrows raised.

"The night of the Grammy's."

"Wow." Jake said.

"Yeah." Jackson replied.

"So, are you guys…in…love?" Miley asked.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah." We replied in unison.

Miley burst into a huge smile and bounced up and down. She ran over to us and hugged us both.

"Yay!" She squealed, "We're going to be sisters!"

Jackson and I laughed. Miley released us and skipped over to Jake.

"Come on, Slayer." She said to Jake, "Let's leave these looooove birds alone."

They disappeared upstairs and Jackson and I sat on the couch. He touched my face gently and placed a soft kiss just above the cut. His fingertips traced along the frame of my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now." I replied, kissing him.

He kissed me back. My heart soared with joy. I was finally with him, finally his. And he was mine. We broke apart and smiled.

"I love you, Lilly." Jackson said softly, "I always will."

"I love you too, Jackson." I said, "I always will."

Fin


End file.
